The 50 Lifetimes Of Kazuma Kuwabara
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: On his death bed Kuwabara told his lover Yusuke that he had to find his reincarnations 50 times if Yusuke truly wanted to be together again with Kuwabara for ever. Here is the story of each of his lives. yaoi, and hetero, yusu/kuwa
1. Kitori

I have always delighted in coming up with reincarnations for Kazuma Kuwabara. I know I have at least 5, all the way up to 10 fics that have to do with a reincarnation of Kuwabara. So I deiced, hey why not do a little series…so here it is. This is more for my own pleasure then for anyone else's, but of course I would greatly loved it if a few other people enjoyed these stories too. Well I don't own any yu yu hakusho characters, accept the original ones you'll see soon.

1234

Kitori sighed as she headed out for Archer club. She was a 14 year old Japanese American, and considered herself pretty ordinary. Kitori wasn't the prettiest thing in the world-at least not by her standards. She kept her copper curls short and allowed the curls to lay messily across her cheeks and brow. She was tall compared to the other girls, taller then most of the boys in her school, and therefore she wasn't sought after much. But she never minded, she didn't want to be chased after like some of the cheap floozies at her school.

She was walking down the main street, eyes glancing around when she spotted across the street, walking in the same direction as her a man that caught her eye. He was shorter then her- even at this distance she could tell. His hair was black and slicked back, and his profile was handsome. He had caught her intention because his clothes were…oddly bright. He was wearing something her _father _would wear when relaxing! He had on a bright green jacket, some plaid shirt, and acid washed greens. She couldn't help but gawk at him for his outlandish experience, and then…well just began to follow him.

She waited impatiently at the cross walk as she watched him turn down the corner. When it was finally safe, a large grin split her face. She reached the middle of the cross walk when someone let out a fierce scream. Kitori turned in time to see a motorbike headed right at her. It was skidding at her while on its side, sparks flying, the motorcyclist was on the ground about 3 feet back, holding a broken leg, and now his bike was heading right for her.

She dropped her bag in shock, but the accident waiting to happen-never did happen.

Arms wrapped around her and she could hear a muttered oath of, "Idiot," whispered in her hair, and then felt the wind knocked out of her as she was slammed against the ground, her head cradled in the others arms.

She grunted as the wind was knocked out of her and peered out of her half lidded eyes, and looked up into the face of the man she had started following. He was peering down at her with his deep brown eyes, frowning as if trying to place her. She briefly wondered if he had spotted her following him. Before she blacked out he heard her ask her for her name.

"It's Kuwabara," she said numbly before she could gather her thoughts, "It's…Kuwabara."

When she opened her eyes next she was laying down wrapped up by covers, in a soft blanket. She sat up and looked around a rather plain room. As she rose she rubbed her sore back, and laid back down and turned on her stomach with a grunt to ease the pain in her back.

When she closed her eyes to try and recall today's events she felt hands on her back massaging the pain away, and stiffened turning to see the man who saved her.

"Yusuke Urameshi," he said before she could open her mouth, "I'm Yusuke Urameshi…How are you feeling Kuwabara-san?"

"Hmm…oh I'm Kitori Tamadaki….sorry I must have…I dunno…" Kitori said unsure of how to explain blurting out a name that was not her own. Despite the fact a stranger was rubbing her back, she didn't feel worried that she was in danger. Quite the opposite actually…she was safe here.

"Ah…well Kitori-chan…are you alright?" Yusuke asked continuing his massage.

"Mmm…what you're doing is helping," Kitori said closing her eyes.

"Ah." Yusuke said before asking, "Did you…call out for me to help you? I could have sworn I heard someone did…"

"No…I just was kind of shocked," Kitori said blandly, "I didn't say anything until you asked me my name."

"You're lucky I turned…I've been hit by a car before. Now that sucked, but I bet that motorcycle…now that would flatten you," Yusuke joked, and Kitori found herself laughing.

She rolled over on her back finally saying she felt better. Yusuke was studying her intently as she turned, and she suddenly felt…nostalgic. "Have we met before?" Kitori asked feeling a little breathless all of a sudden. She wondered if this was how having a crush felt like…how if this was how feelings developed having never been attracted to anyone before. Yusuke's hands were on her wrists, though she had not taken notice. However is she had realized he had pinned her to the futon, she'd probably at least kick him off her, but unaware of his actions she just lay still staring up at him heart trying to rip out of her chest.

Yusuke's eyes, which had stared out her as if she was a great puzzle softened considerably. He sighed, shoulders relaxing and said, "Well…let's find out."

And before she could react he was on top of her, and kissing her gently, lips sliding against hers as if he knew every corner of her mouth. And as she relaxed, and closed her eyes listening to her racing hear, and feeling her cheeks heat up-the memories came.

Yusuke was stroking an older man's face, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Kuwabara…" Yusuke moaned sadly lightly trailing his hands through white hair.

_Kuwabara smiled, "Yusuke…" the old voice whispered, "I'm not going to be gone forever…I'll be back. 50 lifetimes…50 lifetimes and I'll be back to be with you forever…just find me okay?" Kuwabara whispered reaching out to trail a withered hand down Yusuke's face._

_Yusuke kissed Kuwabara's palm and whispered, "I promise…I promise Kuwa!" _

_Kuwabara nodded and whispered, "It has to be you…not Kurama…not Hiei…you have to find me 50 times…that was the bargain Koenma got…and on the 50__th__ time…on the 50__th__ time…we'll be together forever…"_

_Yusuke whispered, "I love you…I love you…I'll be the one to see you first. I'll be the one." _

_Kuwabara smiled and whispered, "I can give you…a clue for each lifetime…the next time we meet…you'll save me. It'll be you that does it .Kiss me every time…you find me…and I'll remember." Kuwabara whispered before he closed his eyes, and let out one last breath._

_And then amongst his life partner Yusuke Urameshi, and surrounded by his cherished friends, Kuwabara gave one last breath and died._

The kiss ended and Yusuke looked at Kitori waiting for some response. Kitori was breathless for a moment, and suddenly let out a large grin, "Urameshi…you found me."

Yusuke's grin was so wide it hurt his face, and with one swoop he had the younger girl in his arms, and was smothering her with kisses, "Kuwabara…Kuwa…my Kuwa!" Yusuke let his warm tears wash his lover's reincarnation's neck, and whispered, "I love you…I've searched…thank God…you're with me again."

Kitori held tight on to him and whispered, "It's weird…I remember being Kuwabara…but I remember being Kitori. I remember it all…I'm two people now…" She sat up pulling away from Yusuke, "For one…I'm allergic to cats…and I personally think turtles are the cutest animals on earth…I also can't see ghosts…I'm…I won't be able to fight by your side." She held Yusuke's hands and looked at him sincerely asking, "And…well, do you think you can love me as Kitori Takidashi Kuwabara as well? Can you love Kitori too?"

Yusuke smiled at the young girl, "Yeah…If you hate cats I'll chase away any last one of them to keep them away," He kissed her brow, "If you like turtles I'll build you a pond and by you whichever turtle you like best," He kissed her neck, "And I won't fight unless it is to protect you. I'll love you as Kitori, because I loved you as Kuwabara…and I did promise to find all your life times…every one of them."

Kitori smiled wide, "Ura-"

He cut off her kissing her lips, a hand resting on her waist, and another hand massaging the side and back of neck, fingers slipping under her school shirt. Yusuke pushed Kitori back against the bed, hands raking against her lover, as she continued to be lost in the memories of her former life.

Yusuke's hand slipped under the front of her shirt, while his other, began to struggle in unbuttoning his own shirt. The happiness in him was overflowing, and he felt as if life was starting over again. However, as he began to undress his reincarnated lover, he felt someone grab him roughly by his hair and slam his face into the wall.

"Detective…" a familiar voice growled.

Yusuke sat up holding his aching head meeting the angry glare of Hiei, and seeing the disapproving look of Kurama.

"Oh…hey guys." Yusuke said carelessly, and Hiei growled at him.

"Taking advantage of a child…you dirty old fool," Hiei grumbled glancing at Kitori who bashfully covered herself up.

Kurama and Hiei looked at this girl, a spark of recognition crossing their faces.

Kitori suddenly pouted, "Dammit shrimp you ruin everything!"

At once Kurama and Hiei understood, and Kurama was hugging her. "Kuwabara! You're…well! What a surprise but I didn't realize you'd be here so soon!"

Hiei's eyes shined with happiness, though his face was still dour as ever. He reached over and pat her head, "Well…you're still a giant among humans I see. And a girl at that…how amusing." Kuwabara glared at Hiei, and flipped him off. However, Kurama and Hiei were suddenly grabbed by their shoulders not roughly, but with urgency.

"If you two would please wait outside and keep yourselves entertained for a few hours, I have some catching up to do with my lover that must be attended to before I jump my Kitori Kuwa-chan right here and now in front of you!" Yusuke said bluntly and threw his friends from the room locking the door behind them.

Yusuke turned looking over at Kitori, whose face was as red as a tomato. Yusuke smiled at her, a slow saucy smile that Kitori remembered delighting in every day of her former life. Yusuke was approaching her, the intent of his plans flashing in his eyes, and with that Kitori threw the covers over her head.

"Urameshi don't look at me like that! It's still embarrassing!!" Kitori shrieked as she felt Yusuke climb on the bed and tug at her comforter.

"Aw…you're still so shy!" Yusuke laughed mockingly tugging the covers away and looked at her with shining loving eyes. "Kitori…my Kuwa-chan I can't wait. I can't wait now that I have you back."

Kitori looked at him, and with a sigh she smiled, "Forward as ever…" before she knew there was no choice in resisting him. She had waited for him to; she had always loved him. Since the day she was born she had been made to love him, just as she had been made to love him as Kazuma Kuwabara. Yusuke smiled seeing he would get her way and kissed her gently whispering in her ear, "There has never been any other but you, I've waited for you for 23 years, and I'd wait for you much longer…now be quiet you pain and give in to me."

Kitori, who now knew she would be referred to as Kuwabara from now on embraced her lover, and did just that.

And so the first incarnation of fifty incarnations of Kazuma Kuwabara had been found and returned to the one she loved the most.

End of this one. This will be a fun journey. I hope you stick with me on this.


	2. Toro

Alrigth chapter two! Yay! I don't know when I'll update these…just whenever I guess! But the 50th chapter I guarantee you it will be spectacular!!

1234

Kitori was 93 when she died.

Yusuke stroked her face as she laid her head in his lap. She and Yusuke had had a wonderful lifetime together. She bore him three sons, Kino, Thai, and Jou. Kino and Thai had no signs of demonic blood in them, so lived their lives as humans, and both now in their own old ages looked older then their father. Kino never married, but became a very respected kick boxer until he retired to be a coach. Thai married and had three children of his own, and his eldest was due to have his own child. Jou however did not look a day over 14, his demonic blood shining through. He had not settled down, but had adopted a young demon child he'd found while performing his duties as a new spirit detective.

And Yusuke was happy with his family, even though now the pain was a little worse knowing two of his children would die along with the love of his life…but unlike Kuwabara they would not be reborn again and again and again.

Kitori coughed lightly and smiled, "The next lifetime…I will be on a swing…" she whispered to her lover.

Yusuke looked down at her. Yusuke loved her as both Kuwabara and Kitori. At first he had his doubts, but Yusuke knew he would love each and every incarnation of Kuwabara. After all, Kuwabara was his soul mate. Yusuke nodded swallowing hard, "I'll search every swing set then…see you soon buddy."

Kitori flashed a famous goofy grin that once belonged to Kuwabara, before she too faded from existence.

**6 years later…**

Toro sat on the swing set, his young face looking very lonely and sad. He was six years old today, not that he really cared or understood. His hair was long for a little boy, and had been cut unevenly. It was a dark brown, and his eyes were black as night. His tan skin was littered with bruises. The freshest of injuries was on his upper arm, cigarette burns from his father for being a bad boy.

Toro had slipped away to come to the park his parents never took him to. Somehow he knew how to get there, just like he knew how to find a lot of things. Though he could never explain why, which was why he got hit even more. His parents thought he took the things and hid them…but he didn't. He swore he didn't…but it never mattered. The hits kept coming.

Toro's chin began to tremble, and the boy finally cried. He figured it was okay…it was just him here after all…alone…

…as usual…

"Hey…kid. What are you doing here by yourself?"

Toro looked behind him. There was a man standing behind Toro's swing, looking at him curiously.

"Nothin'!" Toro said pouting and looking away from the man. He had wanted to be alone.

"Do you need a push?" The man offered taking a seat in the swing next to Toro.

"No, I can swing by myself," Toro said snippily, and began to do just that. He felt even more frustrated as the man smiled at him fondly.

"You did better then me when I was your age. It took me a long time to be able to swing by myself," The man said pulling out a cigarette.

"Urameshi, that's a dirty habit," Toro said with a pout before stopping in his swinging. He'd called someone by name…again…that was something Toro also knew a lot about. He always knew what someone else's name was. The man was staring at him and all of his sudden his whole face turned red.

"No…he can't be this kid!" the man sputtered looking thoroughly perplexed.

Toro hopped off his swing, and approached the odd man. He stood in front of him and cocked his head, "You're not angry I know your name?" he asked before blowing a long strand of hair from his face.

The man looked at him, and his eyes seemed to harden. He cupped the boy's chin lightly, startling Toro. "Hey kid…your parents do this to ya?" The man asked, voice suddenly dark and sounding dangerous. Like it belonged to a monster from Toro's nightmares.

Toro didn't answer, and then the man swept him in a hug.

Toro relaxed, no one had ever hugged him before. Tears filled his eyes, and he began to sob on the stranger's neck, unaware that the man had picked him up and was now carrying him away from the playground.

"My full name kid…is Yusuke Urameshi," the man said as he pet the child's back soothingly.

"I'm…T-Toro!" The boy said gasping between his sobs.

Yusuke pat his back, "I'm taking you to my house…I need to give you something but we should do it at my home. Is that alright?"

Toro observed Yusuke sounded nervous, but wiping his eyes he gave his consent. It was a quick walk, and the shrine Yusuke took him to immediately captured Toro's attention. It was old compared to the way things looked now…but it was peaceful and lovely. A young man, who looked near the age of Yusuke, came out carrying a small girl with…was that silver hair? The other man paused and looked at Yusuke carrying the boy, "Dad…?" the man questioned.

Yusuke cleared his throat, "Jou…go fetch Hiei and Kurama would you?"

Jou nodded, and looked at the little boy, before disappearing right before his eyes.

"Where did he and the silver girl go!?" Toro asked mouth agape.

"Jou, my son, and Rinka went to get two of my friends…" Yusuke said with a smile as he entered his home. Toro was set down inside the shrine, and Yusuke nervously looked down at the boy. Toro looked up at him wondering what Yusuke wanted to give him.

"Uh…would you close your eyes?" Yusuke said stooping to the boy's height.

Toro shrugged, "You're weird mister," and with that said closed his eyes.

Yusuke coughed uncomfortably and gave a quick kiss to the boy's lips, praying that this was not making him some creepy pedophile.

Toro's eyes remained closed for a moment, but when he opened them Toro shyly looked away. "Urameshi…when I'm older kiss me properly…like you used to." The boy's voice was soft, and his cheeks turned dark red.

Yusuke was so in shock that he had to sit down, no longer able to kneel in front of the child. "Kuwabara…" Yusuke said softly.

"You found me on the swings…but I thought I'd be…older," Toro said shifting embarrassed.

Yusuke grinned and pulled Toro in a hug, "Ah! Kuwa! Grow up quick so I can have you!"

"Ah pervert!" Toro protested whole face deep red.

"I'll say Dad, Jesus!" Jou's voice came from the doorway, Kurama and Hiei behind him. Kurama smiled and bent down to ruffle Toro's hair and welcome his old friend back. Hiei however pointed at Toro and burst into laughter.

"Oi! Shrimp! Why are you laughing!" Toro demanded stamping his feet, which was so cute Yusuke had to hug him tight.

"You're a babe!" Hiei said again with a laugh.

Jou set the little girl he'd been carrying with him down, and Rinka looked over at Toro. She approached him and sniffed him, before smiling. "Grandma-Kuwa…it is you!" The little demoness said with joy. Jou glanced at Rinka and then sat next to his father and looked at Toro, cheeks tinted pink.

"I guess…I can't call you mom now…" Jou said with a slight grin.

Toro looked at Jou seriously and held out his small hands. Jou leaned forward, and the small boy caught his face in his hands, and pulled him down kissing Jou's brow. "No…but you can call me papa," Toro said stubbornly.

There was loud rows of laughter, and Yusuke pulled Toro in his arms, holding the small boy close, "Kuwa…I'm glad you're back."

Toro smiled, "Am I going to have to remind you every time that you hafta find me so we can be together?" Toro said his voce sounding very childish.

Yusuke grinned and suddenly held out the boy for Kurama, "Ah take him before I become a pedophile! Hurry! Quick!"

End of this one.

I know it's short but I wanted to do this one.


End file.
